dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Injustice)
This article is about the alternate, villainous version of Superman from the Earth Two Regime universe of ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. For the traditionally heroic version of Superman from the Earth One universe, see Kal-El (Injustice: Earth One).'' Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Two Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Three Injustice: Gods Among Us Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from another reality where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this timeline, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the alternate-universe Batman who was in disbelief. After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Doomsday (Who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view and the alternate-universe Superman points out his plan to travel back to the main-universe to reunite with Lois, despite that as the main-universe Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers. Before Brainiac Brainiac's Invasion (Injustice 2) When Brainiac invaded Earth, Batman visited Superman to ask him about Brainiac. Superman told him that he had never heard of Brainiac, but asked Batman to let him out, saying that he would be needed to stop Brainiac. Batman refused however. While he was imprisoned, Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El had arrived on Earth after her ship was blown off course during her escape from Krypton. She was found by Wonder Woman and Black Adam, who trained her to use her powers. The three attempted to break Superman out. They fought his jailors, Firestorm and Blue Beetle, but Batman intervened, and released Superman. Having come to the realization that he couldn't beat Brainiac alone, especially not if he had to fight Superman's allies at the same time, he made a truce with Superman. They would combine their forces to stop Brainiac, on the condition that there would be no killing. Working together, they attacked Brainiac's ship, but were unable to stop him from stealing Metropolis and several other Earth cities. Superman was seemingly killed by Brainiac, but unbeknownst to the others, he was actually kidnapped and taken aboard Brainiac's ship. The other heroes managed to enter Brainiac's ship by channeling the powers of the Rock of Eternity through Aquaman's trident to disable the ship's shields. Here, Superman re-united with Batman and the two managed to disconnect Brainiac from his ship with a disruptor designed by Cyborg. While Batman and Kara defeated Brainiac, Superman attempted to take control of Brainiac's ship. He succeeded in stopping the ship from crashing, but could not restore all of the cities Brainiac had taken. Tensions between Superman and Batman re-emerged immediately. Batman still refused to kill Brainiac, arguing that he was needed to restore the remaining cities. Superman on the other hand believed he was too dangerous to be left alive, and believed that given time, he could bond with the ship and restore the cities. A fight broke out, and Batman slashed Superman wiht a gold kryptonite dagger, weakening him. A fight broke out between Superman and Batman and their allies. Kara, who by this time had grown disillusioned with Superman's brutality, led him and Wonder Woman to the Batcave, where Batman awaited them in a kryptonite batsuit. Superman defeated Kara, while Batman dispatched Wonder Woman, leaving the two old friends to fight a final battle. Superman was defeated, and taken to the Fortress of Solitude. Here, Batman used gold kryptonite rays to de-power Superman, and banished him to the Phantom Zone. Superman vowed that even without his powers, he would find a way back. Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "I vowed to protect the Earth. But to guarantee its safety, I need to expand my vision. Brainiac's ship is the ultimate weapon, but in my hands it can be so much more. Millions of civilizations await rebirth in Brainiac's collection. I'll find the bravest and strongest warriors among them and I'll start a new Regime - no, a new Legion. The Legion of Superheroes! With it, I'll bring peace not just to Earth, but to the entire universe - and the universes that lie beyond." In another possible scenario, Superman defeated Batman in their final battle. He had Kara locked up in his old prison, and managed to successfully bond with the ship. Finding the cities of several great warrior civilizations in Brainiac's vaults, he restored them and recruited the greatest heroes of these worlds and his own to create a new Legion of Superheroes. He also managed to bring peace to all of Earth, but at a sinister cost. Using the powers of Brainiac he brainwashed those who would not side with him of his own will, like Batman. Together with his new legion, he vowed to bring peace not only to his own universe, but to the entire multiverse. | Powers = * : Superman was able to survive in the space without any kind of problem to breath or even to talk while facing the green lantern army. | Abilities = * : In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * : Superman display an unusually high level of intelligence, maintaining a high degree of control over his powers, being an experienced tactician and scientist. * : Superman was originally a optimistic and benevolent individual with an unyielding resolve. After his fall from grace, however, his strength of will became darker and Superman became a tyrannical autocrat who sought to destroy his enemies no matter the cost. * : When he was a superhero, Superman had the ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. But after becoming the High Councilor of the Regime, Superman became a brutal and pragmatic tyrant who inspired his followers to seek victory at any cost and destroy anyone who stood in their way. ** : His followers still keep believing in him like the best person to protect and guide the Earth even after his brutal actions against his enemies. ** : In his fight against Black Canary, Kal was able to inspire fear deeply enough to not only gain a Yellow Power Ring, but to drive too much fear in the entire Earth to gathering power more than enough to throw one of the Guardians of the Universe and a whole planet in the Sun, all based not only on his powers but in special in the ring's power, feeded by the fear of every person on Earth whom watched him almost killing the Black Canary. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : Batman was able to escape from Superman's detection by using Doctor Fate's and Zatana's magic in Injustice : Year One. * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Power Ring | Notes = * Superman was voiced by George Newbern, who previously voiced the character in Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam, and Superman vs. The Elite. * Although Superman still responds to the name Clark Kent he has completely discarded everything about his civilian life, he is usually referred to as Superman or Kal-El. * Unlike the other Superman, this Superman said the line "May Rao have mercy on his soul." instead of "May God have mercy on his soul.". This indicates that he worships the sun deity of his late home planet of Krypton rather than any deity of the humans he rules over. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:Regime members Category:Raoist